1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved archery sighting device which provides adjustment of the relation between an optical sight and an archery bow for purposes of elevational correction between the archery bow and a target, in accordance with a predetermined range selected by the archer.
More particularly, the invention provides an archery sighting device which permits adjustment of an optical sight relative to the bow in consideration of target distance, arrow flight, wind conditions, draw length and anchor point of a particular archer, etc.
2. Description of Relevant Art
It is well known in the art of archery aiming devices, and particularly devices which include an optical sight or scope of the long eye-relief type, that very precise adjustments of the optical sight relative to the bow are necessary to ensure accurate aiming. Particularly, factors such as target distance, arrow flight, wind conditions, draw length and anchor point of a particular archer, etc., must necessarily be taken into consideration to ensure accurate positioning of the optical sight relative to the bow.
The following devices are illustrative of known archery aiming devices:
The "ARCHERY SIGHT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,501 issued in 1951 to Fredrickson; the "BOW SIGHT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,651 issued in 1966 to Rivers; the "ARCHERY AIMING DEVICE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,292 issued in 1967 to Akin, Jr.; the "QUICK ADJUSTING BOW SIGHT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,548 issued in 1970 to Frydenlund; the "ADJUSTABLE BOW SIGHT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,984 issued in 1974 to Bear et al; and the "ARCHER'S BOW SIGHT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,297 issued in 1979 to Altier.
Known attempts to provide an accurate archery aiming device, including the above set forth known devices, have generally failed to provide the adjustability necessary to ensure accurate positioning of the optical sight relative to the bow in consideration of the above-discussed critical factors.
The present invention provides an improved archery sighting device wherein the position of an optical sight or scope of the long eye-relief type relative to the bow itself is very precisely adjustable in accordance with target distance, arrow flight, draw length and anchor point of a particular archer, etc.